The Fourth Wall
The Fourth Wall is an example story written for just the fun of it and is not meant to be taken seriously. It is not considered part of any storyline. The members of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps find themselves in a strange dimension. Feel free to add to it. The Fourth Wall Tholker had suddenly found himself staring at a dark colored wall with arrays of white text and blue headings. Behind him was a giant glass panel, but his curiousity was at the text. "Omniverse Galactic Conquest...An epic, sci-fi fantasy universe of its own where users create races, tell their stories, and role-play with one another. articles since 13 March 2012...." Just by reading that aloud confused him the most. "Wait, what? What is this place anyway?" "Good question," Ahrganot said walking into view. "How'd you get here anyway?" "Well, I was kind of about to ask you the same thing, Ahrganot," Tholker replied. Etah walked in moments later. "Whoah! You guys are here, too?" "Oh, hi Etah," Tholker said. "So...do you have any idea as to where in Brunikor we are?" Ahrganot asked. "Wait a minute, what's that up there?" Tholker said, spotting a rectangular box with a magnifying glass. "Search....this...wiki... What's a wiki?" "Hey Ahrganot, you think you can climb up there?" Etah asked. "Sure thing," Ahrganot said quickly climbing up some letters to hoist himself up. "So, it looks like its asking for some kind of input. What should I enter?" "How about Eteno?" Tholker asked. Ahrganot entered the letters than stepped on the magnifying glass. The letters on the wall shifted with the blink of an eye. The screen now displayed, "The Eteno are a rigidly militaristic and expansionist race with control of over 120,000 star systems. Their closest allies are the Dhragolon and Karnasaurs, but also control or heavily influence many smaller nations." "Whoah!" Tholker asked. "Is this some kind of database? Look at that! It has virtually everything about the Eteno!" "Incredible!" Etah exclaimed. "Who wrote all this anyway?" "Try typing my name, Ahrganot, and see what comes up!" Tholker asked. Ahrganot did just that. The screen changed again and displayed a long article. The first few sentences read, "Tholker Zhevhyit is a mostly-robotic GSSOC team member that was born and raised on the Eteno rim colony of Zerevst. He is the more laid-back member of the GSSOC team and normally can lighten a depressing situation." Tholker was already absorbed into the article, but at the same time he was slightly creeped out. There was information on it that he never told anyone. Ahrganot curiously searched himself and came across a peculiar article. Ahrganot said, "Uh guys, look at this." "Twin of Loneliness..." Etah said. "Wait, origin story?...The story is followed by Twin of Loneliness 2: Journey of Self which takes place many decades later. It is not a direct sequel, and many stories from the Dark Prophecy story arc come as interquels....What the-" Ahrganot quickly glanced through the story. "This...is creepy. Who was watching me the entire time to even write this?" "Could it be some sort of...Titan database?" Etah asked. Tholker replied, "Nah, this can't be. This is written like a narrative, not as some factual documentation." Ahrganot remarked, "And besides, who would be interested in my childhood anyway? It was absolutely terrible." "Hold on, let me try something," Etah said leaping up to the magnifying glass. He typed 'Lament of the Immortal Colonel'. "Oh, it's just as I thought. Whoever wrote these articles must be some sort of...mind reader." Tholker replied, "Hey...wait a minute. If our life stories are being written down as we speak, then..." Moments later, the screen flashed again. Up at the top was some text reading "Editing The Fourth Wall". "What the hell?" Etah said. "Look at that? Our conversations from the past few minutes...wait...look...as I'm talking, the words are being generated." "Here, let me try," Tholker said being so intrigued by the giant wall of text. "Whoah! It's like my exact thoughts! Hey, wait..." Tholker then turned around to face the other side of the text wall. "Hey you!" he shouted spotting a human staring at them from behind a glass wall. "Yeah, I know you're over there! Who are you?" There was no response. "Quit spying on us! We have privacy!" "I don't think that human over there can hear us..." Etah said. "But hey Ahrganot, I think we can do something about this. Get up there and hit that 'X'." Ahrganot nodded and climbed his way up and tapped the X. A white box appeared reading, 'You have made some unpublished edits. Are you sure you want to leave without publishing them?'. Ahrganot promptly tapped the option 'Leave this page' causing the entire screen to turn blue. Some more text appeared with a buzzing sound. 'A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer.' They spotted the human mouthing out what seemed to be some foul expletives. "Uh oh...." Tholker said. "I don't think that was a good idea..." Category:Example stories